heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.13 - Plush Fairy
Category:Log Some day or a bit more has passed since Loki arrived in New York from the strange timerift only to get insulted and zapped by several of his older salves’ enemies. And then, not more than a night has passed since Thor had appeared to scold and scream at the very much younger version of his brother. At least someone had shown pity with the young god and the animated stuffed animal he somehow acquired: Lois Lane. Giving him some shelter in her flat, they called it a night, the teen-god sleeping on the sofa under a blanket. As the clock approached 6 AM, Lois usual time to wake up to go to work, something was different from the time she left the young god in the living room... there was light shining through under the door and sounds from the very room the Laufeyson was sleeping in - or should be sleeping. However, there was a young woman's figure - or better a girl - to be seen over one of the armchairs through a gap in the not fully closed door, and the sound that disturbed the usual silence was... a flute? Yes, the girl who seems to have appeared out of nowhere was playing on a silver shining flute the slow vibes of The sound of Silence, the eyes downcast or closed. Lois Lane didn't need any alarm to wake her up. Even during the winter, when the sun wasn't even thinking of getting up at 6am, Lois could get up at the same time every day. She takes a quick shower, throwing on a bathrobe afterwards. With her hair wrapped in a towel, she walks into the small kitchen to start up her pot of coffee. That's when she hears the flute. "He plays music?" She goes to the living room, and opens the door slowly There's only the slightest hint of surprise as she looks at the young woman. For a few moments she silent, before speaking up. "Are you perhaps a faerie girl, here to watch over Loki Odinson?" "EEEP!" Nicky was totally caught by surprise by the door opening and then getting talked to, and PLOPP there was that cursed tan cloud around the girl and gone she was - including all cloth she wore and the flute. What remained was the flute's box with the monogram in the lower corner - a N or Z tilted enough to be either letter if you turned the casing by a quarter. When the cloud dissipated moments later - it was more collapsing than getting blown apart - there was that fennec fox stuffed animal Loki had cuddled with the last day or two, dropping onto the armchair with a girl’s winter coat on the backrest. Lois Lane blinks, once, twice. The girl had literally poofed in front of her. She steps forward, cautiously. She recognized the plush, now. It was the same one that Loki had been holding. "Huh, you really are a faerie girl." she remarks, picking up the stuffed toy. "Can you... not change at will? Don't worry, I'll let you stay with Loki - poor boy needs a friend right now." She puts the plushie next to the sleeping Asgardian, pulling the blanket up around both, before hanging the girl's coat on a hanger, and placing the flute box in the closet, where it can be easily seen and reached. Loki stirs when he hears the voices and opens his eyes a bit, looking up at them from his position of laying on his side. "Lois Lois Lane...I hope I was not a poor guest. I have an unfortunate habit of having nightmares." He doesn't seem to want to get up just yet, just laying there all comfy and warm. Of course she could change at will... unless she was surprised. Then she was kind of forced to plush out. Placed back into Loki's arms just moments before he woke up, she wriggled her head under the blanket as if to hide, but Loki could easily motive the Fluffball moving a bit away from him, so she could catch her breath - or rather calm her thoughts. A minute or two passed, then... PLOPP! The blanket got suddenly pushed up from Loki, as under it the cloud of Tan smoke reemerged to form Nicky. Blushing wildly she tried to get rid of the blanket, entangling herself in it a bit before she managed to drop it onto the just awoken Asgardian behind her. "S...Sorry... 't was my fault..." she stuttered, the silver instrument held between her hands. Lois Lane leaves to get her cup of coffee. She didn’t feel human until she'd had at least two cups of caffeinated joy. "No need to apologize, faerie girl." she says rather calmly. Then she realizes that the girl is talking to the teenaged Asgardian. Oh, *that's* why she was all flustered. "Do you two want me to make up some breakfast?" she asks calmly, sipping at her coffee. This was going to be a long day... Loki flails, startled into scrambling to his knees and diving behind the couch. "Wh-what's happening?" Loki asks, eyes wide as he peeks over the back of the sofa. "Who are you? Where are we? How much mead have I had?" he puts a hand to his head, lacing his fingers through his long black hair. "Ehm....Nicky... We are at Lois Lane's Flat and... As far as I can tell no mead since you arrived here?" the girl answered, her cheeks all flushed as she sat there a bit uneasy "But you did cuddle me all last night and the one before..." Moments passed until she realized how wrong that sounded "In a totally platonic way! Like... Like a kid and a stuffed animal like!" Lois Lane needs more coffee before she can really deal with this in a logical manner. "She's a faerie girl." the reporter says with a small smile. Now, she couldn't be completely sure, but 'faerie girl' was her best guess at the moment. "She's been watching over you, Loki. She won't hurt you. Also, no alcohol while your under my roof. You might be Asgardian, but you also look like a child." She crosses her arms, smiling gently. "Now, who wants pancakes?" Loki blushes, a bright rosy tint against his stark pale complexion. "A Faerie..." Loki says, frowning. Faeries in his world come from Svartalfheim and are generally malicious. He kneads the sofa cushion with his fingertips, then rises to his feet properly. "You...were the toy?" He asks, almost breathlessly, then turns to Lois. "What are Pancakes? I have never heard of one baking a cake in a pan." As the word Fairy came up twice to explain her, she shook the head, the cheeks read - especially the tune in Loki's words made her try to denounce that as fast as she could. "n..no.. not a Fairy." she muttered, turning the head a bit to face Loki but still looking down, the flute in her hands "and... yes... I'm that Zerda." A moment she stays silent, the flushing ebbing away a bit, before quickly adds "The Plushie I mean. And Pancakes are good. I mean... They are all soft and warm and sweet and you have to pour tons of maple syrup over them and then they are all warm and slick and sticky..." "Looks like a Faerie, sings like a Faerie, might be a Faerie." Lois says with a chuckle. "Asgard doesn't have pancakes? You're in for a treat then." With that, she leaves to the kitchen, still clad in a bathrobe. She sends a quick text to her boss 'Things are complicated - no superheroes needed'. The kids will hear her humming a tune, and before long there is the sound and smell of pancakes being made. "It sounds like something Thor would enjoy." Loki says, stepping out from behind the couch. "We do not have pancakes. Asgardian cuisine tends to be composed of simple items. Meat, potatoes, vegetables, fruits, all prepared in simple ways." He looks to Nicky. "Thank you for staying with me. Had I known you were a person, I would have used more caution." "Sounds like stuffed roast of various animals." Nicky muttered, shaking the head a tad "You're emore careful as some cruel 10 year olds..." she muttered, still sitting on the couch and looking down to the flute. Lois might be awayin the kitchen, but suddenly she was uncomfortable - without the protecting fluff and stuff. "Y...You know what... a mutant is?" She was speaking lowly, maybe barely audible in the kitchen. Lois Lane is still humming, finishing up the first batch of pancakes. There;s a table in her living room, not fancy but practical. She brings in some silverware and plates, setting the table for two, right now. She also leaves butter, syrup, and peanut butter. She seems to not pay any mind to the teens as she hurries out, only to return a moment later. "Here you go!" she calls out, setting down a large stack of pancakes. "Eat as much as you want, both of you. What do you want to frink? I;ve got milk, orange juice, and apple juice." Loki lifts a brow. "Are you all right?" He asks, sitting on the arm of one of the chairs. "I do not know what a mutant is in Midgardian context. Ah, thank you Lois Lois. I would like to have milk, please. From where do you obtain your milk?" As Lois rushed back to the kitchen, a single piece of paper dropped from Nicky's jacket, containing a list of some sorts. her most favorite (teen) heroes. And Loki was totally squeezed in upon position 7 at the moment. "D...Do you have tea? Maybe... English Breakfast?" Some things were better discussed above a cup of tea - or cola. "A mutant is... uhm... A human but different? Like... This Kitty girl I met... she walks through doors. And I heard the X-men all are mutants. Like... This Wolverine guys with his claws. Or Magneto, the guy who bends metal with his mind." "It's cow's milk." Lois explained to Loki's question, guessing that's what he meant. After all, some poeple drank goat milk. "Hmm, I think I have some tea in the cupboard." She eyes the list, smiling slightly, almost nostalgic. How nice it would be, to simply admire heroes from afar... She puts on some water to boil, and in a few minutes comes back with a large glass of 2 percent milk for Loki, and a large cup of tea for Nicky. "I can bring sugar if you need it, Nicky." Loki wrinkles his nose. "Cow's Milk....interesting. Oh! Tea would be wonderful. I do love tea." As for Nicky's list, he picks it up and hands it back to her without reading it. He can't read their language yet anyway. "I believe you dropped this my lady." He gives her his best smile and blushes again, sitting down and folding his hands in his lap. "It's cow's milk." Lois explained to Loki's question, guessing that's what he meant. After all, some poeple drank goat milk. "Hmm, I think I have some tea in the cupboard." She eyes the list, smiling slightly, almost nostalgic. How nice it would be, to simply admire heroes from afar... She puts on some water to boil, and in a few minutes comes back with a large glass of 2 percent milk for Loki, and a large cup of tea for Nicky. "I can bring sugar if you need it, Nicky." Loki wrinkles his nose. "Cow's Milk....interesting. Oh! Tea would be wonderful. I do love tea." As for Nicky's list, he picks it up and hands it back to her without reading it. He can't read their language yet anyway. "I believe you dropped this my lady." He gives her his best smile and blushes again, sitting down and folding his hands in his lap. The list and the term Mylady make Nicky blush again, and still she is holding her instrument, fiddling with it a moment before she takes the page to fold it and tuck it into her pockets. Someone just earned a place or two... "Uhm... It was in my jacket... But I drink my tea a tad Orwellsh. Tea - unless one is drinking the Russian style, should be drunk without sugar." A coy smile is given to Loki "And maybe with a dash of milk, added into the cylindrical cup." Lois Lane chuckles to herself, going to fetch a cup of tea for Loki as well. "Eat up before they get cold!" she calls from the kitchen, slightly amazed that the two teens haven’t devoured the pancakes yet. There was something nice about playing host to some kids, actually. Even if one was a faerie child, and the other was an Asgardian prince. Normal? Lois didn't know what normal meant anymore. Loki sits down and tentatively cuts a little piece off the pancake and tastes it. He seems to like it and eats some more, forgetting about his worries for now. "This is quite good!" Loki says, trying not to talk with his mouth full As Loki started to devour the pancakes, Nicky went to dissemble her instrument first so she could box it, only then starting to drown the pancake in syrup. Taking a bite, she savored it a moment before she sped up eating, devouring the little cake within a few moments before she started to kill the second one by smothering it with another ample dose of maple. "Thif if goot." she commented with her mouth still full, munching on the soft baked good, just before taking a good sip of her tea to drown it all. She hadn't had such good food since... since she had been kicked out at home. Lois Lane comes in a few minutes later, with a cup of tea for Loki, and some more pancakes. She hasn’t set a plate for herself, yet. "I'm glad you’re enjoying them. Eat as many as you want, I don't mind at all." Her smile is warm and caring. Nicky looked up from her crusade against pancakekind to Lois, a tear in her eye from remembering the good times home (and some bad times), all brought forth from the pancakes. "This..." Seconds passed, then eventually she picked up the sentence again. "This tastes like my mom used to make them..." Lois Lane doesn't hesitate. She steps forward, and embraces Nicky in a tight hug, rubbing her back gently. "Sssh, it's okay." she says soothingly, her voice soft and gentle Lois had never been a mother, but she had done much babysitting, even into her college years. One day, she wanted kids to call her own. "Why do you not share the meal with us?" He drops into silence when Nicky is given a motherly hug. He picks up his tea and tries not to look, sipping it delicately. Loki is more of a tea person than a mead person anyway. He does look at the milk, though and decides to taste it. Nicky nods as she wipes that tear away secretly "A..aye..." she mutters, trying to push the woman away gently to breath. "Do you... mean what you said earlier, even if I am not... a fairy?" "I say what I mean, and I mean what I say, Nicky. My home is your home." She gives the girl another gentle back rub, before turning to look at Loki. "I want to make sure you two have enough to eat, before myself. It's only proper, as a host." "There is nothing wrong with being what and who you are. You seem a sweet girl; that's all that matters." That's that, as far as Lois is concerned. After all, her boss was an alien; she wasn't one to judge "I'll fill the bathtub for you, Loki. You go ahead and finish your food, alright? Young men need to eat up, after all!" She disappears to the bathroom after giving the two teens a big smile. Loki looks up from picking at his food. "Perhaps you have found yourself a new home." He flicks a finger at the plate, making the remaining food on it disappear with a little green poof. "Perhaps you should bathe firs if you wish. I can wait." Nicky blushes some on the hint with the bath - was it chivalry or a hint that she was smelly? "Uhm... T..thanks?" she muttered, smiling a tad insecure. "B...but you were here first... I mean... Lois actually invited you.. I just... tagged along..." "All the more reason to allow you to go first if you like. You do not have to, of course...I just thought it would be proper to extend the invitation. If it wasn't for me, you would not have been brought here against your will. For that, I apologise." The sound of running water is heard from the bath room. Soon enough, Lois returns, having changed out of her robe into a simple teeshirt and slacks outfit. "Bath;s ready, for whoever wants to go first. There's soap and shampoo, towels and bathrobes in there." 'Sooo glad I keep extras' Loki rises to his feet and waves a hand over his dish, intending to clean it, but instead it disappears. Oops. Gulping, Loki clears his throat and says, "Erm, I believe I shall bathe and will return shortly. Please excuse me." Lois Lane blinks as the dish vanishes. Right. Well, there ws a reason she used cheap chinaware. "Gon ahead, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." she tells the Asgardian. She grabs herself a plate, walking over to sit next to Nicky, taking a stack of pancakes for herself. "...Your family kicked you out for being a mutant?" she asks gently. Nicky nodded on the question, smirking painfully. "As if living in Maine wasn't bad enough it had to be goddamned purifier sympathizes." she answered, eying her own hand "At least they did let me go instead of burning me at a stake." Loki nods and starts walking toward the bathroom, already having unfastened his shirt and taking it off, his long hair covering most of his back. He turns and looks into the room, lifting a brow. It isn't quite what he expected. It's so..small! He shrugs and goes inside, closing the door but can still hear what they're talking about in the living room. Lois Lane looks torn between feeling sympathy for Nicky, and wanting to punch her idiotic family. "Zealots. They tend to ruin everything." She munches on some pancakes. "...Do you have any where to go?" Nicky Steiff lifts a hand a bit "hey, I am in new york, I'm going to see and meet heroes. Totally met the Scarlet Spider. And Loki must be one for you can't be that cute and handsome and cuddle if you are a villain." Loki lounges back in the bath, washing his nearly waist length hair and eavesdropping. He furrows his brow, pondering what Odin and Frigga will do when or IF he'd ever be allowed into Asgard. The warm water and the pleasant scents start to lull him into a sleepy sort of mode. He idly begins to draw Elder Futhark runes on the tiles, spelling out some old Norse words. Was it a spell or the words to a song? He suddenly couldn't remember. Lois Lane shakes her head. "Where are you staying? You shouldn't be out in the streets." She thinks. "If you want, you can stay here for a while, until we figure something out." She already had plans for her two guests; she would see if Nicky could be sent to Xavier Academy, and for Loki, she hoped the Justice League could look after the young god. Speak of the devil... The water in the tub suddenly shoots up to the ceiling, and falls back down. About half of it makes it back in the tub. "Loki, if you make a mess you have to clean it up!" Lois's tone of voice is uncannily like a disapproving Frigga's. "Here and there..." Nicky answered eluding, just before the bath splashed. "Sounds like fun is going on in there... But I'd love to stay... Ehm... I can cook... a little..." "Nono, nothing is going on here!" Loki calls, getting onto his knees and slipping around the half-filled tub trying to rub off the runes. Eventually he tumbles out onto the floor and rolls around until he gets to his feet and waves his hands to try and put everything back the way it was. "Everything is fine!" A towel is wrapped around his waist in case anyone walks in. "Nooooo problems at all!" Lois Lane smiles softly. "Well, you don't need to worry about cooking I handle all the meals here, okay? I want you to feel safe." She looks over at the bathroom door, a small sigh escaping her lips. Boys. "Loki, just clean it up." she says. "And make sure there are clean towels and a ride for Nicky!" Loki uses his magic to clean his clothes and manages to restore the bathroom, The towels are cleaned up neatly, and new ones are set aside for Nicky as he exits the bathroom, dressed and using a towel to dry his long hair. "I restored the room to its previous condition." Nicky nods some, slowly standing up to walk to the bathroom, waiting for him to open the door - and just steal a short hug of him before she hurried inside to take the bath. Was it smelling of Loki in here? A Plushie knows how someone smells after some day, even if she can't track them by it! "No you didn't." Nicky teased before the door actually closed, sticking the head out of the door again "I found half a Loki on the bathtub!" In her hands was a single hair as long as Loki's. Lois Lane lets out a long sigh, cradling her cup of coffee. Why couldn't she have picked up two regular human children? No, she had to have picked up an Asgardian prince and a Plushie fangirl. "My life is chaos." she murmurs. "...Thank you for cleaning up after yourself, Loki." she says. It was too early to feel this worn out. She needed more caffeine... Loki takes the hair and pads out to the living room. "It is only proper to clean up after oneself. I didn't mean to make a mess in the first place. I am sorry. As soon as Thor speaks to Odin, I will not burden you with my presence any longer." Nicky didn't want to listen in on the tow, so just went to wash herself, sitting down in the bathtub to think about the last few days and weeks. She couldn't know about Xavier's, but Loki was cool. And he was a good cuddle... ok, that list needed to be changed some... Lois Lane shakes her head. "Stay as long as you need to, Loki. I don't mind, really." She drinks her coffee. "I'm just not used to having teens in my home. Or anyone, really." Loki folds the towel and sets it neatly on the seat of his chair in the kitchen, going into the living room and sitting down, folding his hands in his lap. "We're not supposed to even be on Midgard. Father will be furious." Lois Lane sighs. "If he's like most fathers, he'll be more worried about you, than actually angry. If worst comes to worst, I'll talk to him for you." She finishes off her coffee, looking over at the young prince. "I’m known for being extremely stubborn." "I am uncertain." He says, looking down at his thumbs. He only had a plushie for a couple of days but now he feels rather empty without one. He had one in Asgard, a little stuffed Bilgesnipe Frigga had made for him. "I don't think you would be able to command an audience with the Allfather." Lois Lane actually looks smug. "Loki, I would find my way to Odin's chamber to give him a piece of my mind if I thought he was treating you poorly." The reporter grins. "I mean it; maybe I'm being foolish, but... You're just a kid. You should be treated right." Following her trails of thought, Nicky eventually ascended from the bath and started to drain it, carefully starting to dry herself off and remove the water from the tiles. Only then she realized she forgot to ask for the washing machine and she was not intending to wear any of those she had worn already... Sighing she wrapped herself in another dry towel, opened the door a bit and... PLOPP! the tan cloud once more made the transition to plushie possible. Just this time it was larger than usual - if she concentrated she totally could! It was just about two feet and looked like a rather 'funny animal' styled fennec, but it had digitless paws. Huge ears, fluffy coat and overly big eyes were all like you do it to make a plushie a sales star. And this plushie was now making its way on two hindpaws towards the living room - if only she wouldn't be mute this way.